The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to method and system of creating a sequence of images and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method and system of creating a facial video sequence.
During the last years, blogging has become a wide phenomena. Many people and companies manage a website, a microsite or the like wherein they upload regular entries of commentary, descriptions of events, or other material such as graphics or video. The entries are commonly displayed in reverse-chronological order.
Methods and system have been developed for creating blogs with textual or visual content. For example, patent publication number (WO/2004/102855), titled “Content Publishing Over Mobile Networks” discloses a system for using mobile phones to generate instant messages and permanent text publishing, images and audio files as mobile web logs (hereinafter, “mBlogs”) over mobile networks. The system allows a user to generate and publish text, and attach image files and audio files with a time and location of an event as a non-revocable and integral part of the published content. Users are allowed to view and interact with the published content with mobile phones over mobile networks. The system allows for sorting of content by category and by indexing the material by the operator of a mobile network, and allows the users of mBlogs to search for content by category as well as by indexing. Furthermore, the system allows users to subscribe to mBlogs as multimedia messages for viewing on mobile phones over mobile networks.
Another example is described in U.S. Patent Publication number 2008/0177752, filed on Jan. 22, 2008 that describes a method for real-time video blogging, including creating and entering comments in real-time by a plurality of terminals accessing a blog; uploading the created and entered comments to a server providing the blog by the terminals; converting the uploaded comments to separate descriptor files and storing the descriptor files in a blog file by the server; and downloading and playing the blog file containing the descriptor files from the server to by the terminals.